masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:68.8.14.28
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tali and the Geth page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 21:44, August 28, 2011 Edit Warring Note that you are now edit warring over the Eclipse Vanguard article, and edit warring is a bannable offense. You persist on removing valid content, despite the fact there is a ongoing discussion. If you remove the content again, then you will face a ban as you are removing valid content, and that is a bannable offense. All of this despite the fact a discussion is going on, that you started nonetheless. Lancer1289 04:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) And now you are edit warring on two fronts, well three acutally, the Vanguard article, the District Guard article, and the Merc Leader article. If you don't cease on adding speculative information or removing valid content, then you will be banned for violation of the edit warring clause of the Community Guidelines. Because you seem to have a problem with it, use the talk page and discuss it, don't just keep removing content as again that will get you banned. Lancer1289 04:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Blocked So instead of being mature, having some patience, and acting like an adult, you decided to not heed the warnings I gave you and again went and changed text that was under discussion. Your summary of "No rebuttal was offered for a valid point in the discussion, I assumed it was done" is just nothing more or less than a slap in my face and shows how little patience you have, respect for someone who is trying to work things out with you, and how you wanted things your way. Did you ever once consider that since I'm trying to explain three things to you, on three separate pages, that it would take time to respond? Evidently not. However, once you changed the text not once, but twice, while I was trying to respond to something else, you tied my hands. Instead of talking things out like a mature adult, you decided to act immaturely and make a disputed edit, despite the fact it was under discussion. A discussion you started nonetheless. I was more than willing to continue the discussions, but it is evident from your edits that you wanted what you wanted and had no respect for me trying to type out three different responses, to three separate things, on three separate pages. Just because someone doesn’t/can't respond to you instantly, doesn’t mean that they won't. Not everything happens in an instant and I, and everyone else, can only type so fast. Even then, there may be extenuating circumstances that you don't know about. Internet failure, connection issues, they had to use the bathroom? There are other people who may have something going on that you don't know. Or they are trying to respond to three separate things on three separate pages, and that takes time. Nevertheless, the fact remains that you clearly violated the Edit Warring clause of the Community Guidelines and, as such, have been blocked from editing for two weeks. You are more than free to come back after the block is up, at which point I will be more than happy to continue the discussions, but please come back with a mature attitude, more patience, and think about your actions before you make them. Lancer1289 05:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC)